Y nunca mas estare sola
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: En el momento que lo vi supe que nunca mas estaria sola y su nombre era: Emmett. One Shoot. Rosalie PoV.


**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Rosalie PoV del momento en que encontro su alma gemela, el hombre herido por el oso al que decidio llevar con Carlisle para convertir en vampiro: Emmett.  
**

**Y nunca mas estare sola  
**

* * *

Mi nueva "vida" se alzaba frente a mí con un imponente ímpetu de soledad, todas las personas que alguna vez había querido pronto morirían y yo no, todo lo que una vez ame se quedaba atrás, todos vivían, reían, eran felices y luego morían, todos menos yo. Yo estaba sola, en poco tiempo me quedaría sola todo perecería y yo continuaría como la inmortal estatua que ahora era gracias a Carlisle.

No lo culpaba por haberme salvado "la vida" cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo ante la misma situación: Un ser inmortal se topa con una frágil humana que ha sudo terriblemente herida pero no cualquier herida y no por cualquier persona, una herida de las que no se curan y una persona que supuestamente estaría para mí por siempre o más bien por lo que durara nuestra vida.

Mis padres morirían, mis hermanitos también morirían, Vera moriría, su pequeño niño también... ¿Por qué yo no me pude casar con un carpintero como ella? A estas alturas hubiera tenido una vida verdadera, un esposo que me quisiera y unos maravillosos hijos, pero no, tenía que ser Rosalie Hale la chica más bonita que se fija la meta más alta, el hombre más cotizado y rico que ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar.

Lo tuve todo: Una familia que me quería, una amiga que adoraba, una casa grande y cómoda, libertad y por sobre todo tuve una vida. Tal vez el problema era que no lo supe apreciar, que no viví el día a día, no disfrute de las cosas pequeñas de la vida y mi ambición me llevo a querer mas y mas al punto en que todo lo que amaba lo perdí por codicia.

Odio ser inmortal, odio no poder salir a la luz del día, quiero usar mis vestidos y quiero que los hombres me miren pero ahora no puedo permitir que me vean caminar por que... Estoy muerta. Gracias a él, a Royce King II él me iba a dar todo, una casa con un gran jardín donde nuestros hijos correrían, envejeceríamos juntos y al final nuestras vidas terminarían de una manera normal, natural,

La soledad es algo a lo que en realidad es difícil acostumbrarse, no es normal que nadie me diga "Rosalie te ves preciosa hoy" porque no hay un hoy con un alguien que lo diga.

—No es eso, la verdad es que ni Carlisle ni Esme te lo dirán por que esperan que yo te lo diga— Dijo Edward. El único alguien con quien convivo mejor dicho el que está encargado de cuidar que no asesine a nadie, yo nunca mataría a nadie, nunca le haría nada similar a lo que me hicieron a mí.

—Vete a cazar— Dijo bastante molesto supongo que de escuchar mis pensamientos. No son muy agradables debo admitir pero no es de esperarse que sea feliz cuando mi vida ya no es mía.

El único momento en que salgo y es para ir a cazar como si necesitara un recordatorio de lo miserable que soy ahora, Sabía bien que era necesario alimentarse si no pondría en peligro a los demás humanos, las demás personas que... Viven.

Nos acabamos de mudar a Tennesse, ya que aquí hay montañas donde podemos salir a cazar sin que nadie lo note, creo que no extrañarían a unos cuantos animales menos. Desacelere mi paso hasta ir a la velocidad del paso humano, pensando en todo y en nada y entonces lo escuche.

—¡Alguien, ayúdeme, por favor!— Era un hombre sin lugar a dudas y pedía ayuda. Pero yo no lo podía ayudar se daría cuenta de que no soy normal de que ya no estoy viva, Había decidido no acercarme al hombre pero sin darme cuenta llegue a donde estaba.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— pregunto el hombre al escuchar mis pasos. Yo no supe que decir y me quede estática mirando las heridas del hombre.

—Por favor— Dijo el hombre intentando girar su cuerpo para ver quien estaba ahí, se desangraba rápidamente y era obvio que moriría en poco tiempo.

—¿Dime ángel... has venido a... llevarme con... contigo?— Pregunto, creí que ya estaba delirando en sus últimos momentos pero luego me di cuenta de que me hablaba a mí.

—Por... favor... respóndeme, ángel— Sus palabras me hicieron sentir extraña, siempre me había pensado como una maldita, un ser que está destinado a vagar por el, mundo sin morir pero él me veía como un ángel. Comencé a caminar en sentido contrario al hombre moribundo.

—No— Susurro el hombre ya muy débil para hablar, voltee a mirarlo y di un paso a su dirección, el me miro y sonrió un poco al ver que regresaba, esa pequeña sonrisa con hoyuelos, como el niño de Vera, como los niños que pude haber tenido, la vida que casi tuve.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome en mis brazos y comencé a correr, no podía hacerlo yo sola, estaba segura de que él me ayudaría, el me lo daría lo haría porque él era bueno, es bueno y lo hará por mí, como un favor, lo hará para que yo no esté sola.

Desde que lo deje en manos de Carlisle han pasado varias horas, tal vez días, no lo sé con certeza solo podía escuchar sus gritos el estaba en dolor y yo se lo había causado. Me había arrepentido de la decisión, no podía convertir a alguien más solo porque me sentía sola, no podía hacer eso, pero ya lo había hecho.

—Está bien Rosalie— Dijo Carlisle intentando animarme

—¿Hice lo correcto al traerlo? No lo podía dejar morir, no podía— Solloce

—Ya nos puede escuchar —Anuncio Edward al salir de la habitación donde lo habían instalado— Por cierto me parece que se llama Emmett.

—Gracias hijo— Agradeció Carlisle

Nunca me había parecido útil el don de Edward, siempre lo había creído algo fastidioso pero ahora ya sabía su nombre: Emmett. La risa de Edward me distrajo.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?— pregunte molesta

—No te enojes, es solo que, ah, "Emmett" se pregunta donde estará el ángel rubio que se lo llevo volando— Respondió intentando contener su risa.

—Ah vaya —Murmure esa respuesta no me la esperaba así que no supe que decir.

—Vamos está despertando— Dijo Esme mientras me indicaba que me acercara a él, a Emmett.

En cuanto me acerque a la cama abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirarme durante varios segundos se veía confundido pero luego me sonrió.

—Hola ángel— Me saludó. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca más estaría sola.

* * *

**_Hola a todos._**

**_Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este One shoot espero que lo disfrutaran y no olviden pasar a mis otras historias._**

**_Todos los comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos se aceptan en un review._**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_Su amiga:_**

**_Sweet Bloody Dreams_**


End file.
